


Phantom Touch

by Winter_of_our_Discontent



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: thegameison_sh, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-06
Updated: 2011-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-23 11:53:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_of_our_Discontent/pseuds/Winter_of_our_Discontent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For thegameison_sh challenge Cycle 3 round 4, "Phantom Touch."  Sherlock and John's stakeout at a "haunted" Jacobean manor has unexpected consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phantom Touch

10:15 pm Stakeout of Manor begins, lights out, and John positioned nearby waiting to grab his torch and catch the grand-niece red-handed, faking another “supernatural” event in the allegedly haunted Jacobean hall.

 

11:21 pm Nothing.

 

12:00 am Still nothing.

 

12:13 am False alarm from cat.  

 

1:14 am Reach over and poke John to make sure he’s not asleep.

 

1:16 am Poke John again because he makes a funny noise.  Decide he won’t believe your excuses if you do it again so soon, but make a note of it for later.

 

2:02 am Wonder what else you could get away with doing to John in the darkness.  Evaluate possible excuses for a quick grope against likelihood he would accept you’d just bumped in to him and lost your balance.  

 

2:34 am Notice a hand on your thigh.  Has John been having similar thoughts? Reevaluate flatmate’s behaviour towards you over past few weeks.  Hand is pleasantly warm.  

 

2:35 am Hand has moved... upward.  You open your mouth to whisper something, make some noise, when you feel another warm finger pressing gently on your lips.  You close your mouth.

 

2:36 am Hands press on both your thighs, briefly, asking you wordlessly not to move.  You comply.  The heat seeps through your trousers in the cold hall.  The hands move to your belt, so carefully that the sussurations of leather against fabric can barely be heard even in the silence, and you wonder if it’s as a doctor or a soldier that John learned to be so clever.

 

2:38 am A few seconds of chilled exposure and then the hands are wrapped around you, and it suddenly feels as though your entire body is enveloped in heat, cocooned in sensation.  Your focus is narrowed, precise as a laser, on the hands and the way they twist and caress, fingers alternating light touches with firmer in a way that doesn’t allow you to anticipate what will come next. 

 

2:46 am The hands withdraw, and you involuntarily shift forward at the loss.  They touch you on the thighs again, reassuringly, and then there is something even warmer and wetter wrapping around you...

 

2:47 am Oh God.

 

2:48 am Oh John.

 

2:50 am Oh God John.

 

2:53 am John John _John._

  
_  
_   


2:56 am _Johnjohnjohnjohnjohnjohnjohnjohnjohnjohnjohn_

 

3:01 am You’re trying to be quiet, John’s asked you to be quiet and you want to give him that, you want to give him everything right now, everything you have, he’s absolutely everything, but you can’t give him the silence, you can’t, you’ve bitten down on your lip hard enough to taste blood and your fists are clenched tight at your sides but finally it’s all too much, it’s a supernova, it’s nitroglycerin, and though it’s really only a strangled whisper in the silence it sounds as though you are screaming when you finally allow a harsh sound of “John!” to pass your lips as your body finds release.

 

3:02 am The touch vanishes, all of it, and you let out a small gasp as the cold floods in to take its place.  A sudden movement to your left and you hear John’s worried cry of “Sherlock?” 

 

“John?”

 

“Sorry, I must’ve... Christ, are you alright?”

 

“You. were. asleep.” 

 

He mistakes your tone for annoyance. “Yeah, look, I’m really sorry, it was so quiet I... I didn’t miss anything, did I?  I heard you say my name.”

 

You stand and quickly sort your trousers.  It’s night and John’s unobservant, he won’t notice anything wrong until you’ve had a chance to change.  

 

“Come along, John.”

 

“What, we’re leaving?”

 

“Right now it’s far more imperative we return to our hotel room.  We’ll return in the morning.”

 

John knows better than to argue with you when you use that tone, you hear him grab the torch and thermos and follow you as you make your way out.

 

3:24 am You pass a streetlight and turn around abruptly, John almost crashing into you.  You put your hands on his shoulders to steady him, and look down into his eyes.  He returns the gaze steadily, and he must see something in your eyes because he is tilting his head up...

 

3:25 am You kiss John Watson for the first time.

 

4:09 am John Watson is in your bed, also for the first time. You decide to leave the lights on.

 


End file.
